Ken's Monster
by Rock and yaoi
Summary: Edited-Yoai- if you dont like dont read, u have been WARNED Ken feels that nobody loves him and starts to become...insane. Can a certain teenage boy save him from himself? KenXeveryone. (On hold) Sorry Y'all (
1. Default Chapter

I do not own this anime. But Ken totally Rocks, so does the other people ,but not as much!!  ^_^  This story will be quite strange seeing as I have thought of 3 different plots but I hope it's ok. Please enjoy.

_______________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _______________________________________________________________________

Ken's Monster: 

Chapter 1 - Broken Eggs

Ken slumped along using the wall to support him. He was going to his room to be lonely once again, this time his hopes shattered and desires discarded like trash. He weakly turned the knob and pushed the door open with his body, falling to the ground.

"How could I…be so…stupid" whimpered Ken lying on the floor, the lowest and coldest place. 

He was caught up in thinking to make full statements and thought it would hurt less if he wouldn't speak it aloud.// Omi rejected him// Was a blunt and painful way to say it. 

"I thought fore sure…" Ken stopped, he never was sure. But anyone would have guessed Omi was …different…cheerful, optimistic, Blonde with blues eyes, gay? Of course not. 

Ken rolled onto his back, feeling hollow in his stomach. Emptiness continued growing and spread through ken's body making him shiver. 

"Now it will all….be wrong. He'll…never look at me the same way" sharply spoke ken every word slashing his soul.

 He then felt numb, uncontrollably falling into a state of paralysis. Once again I had been fooled into thinking that someone would posses "feelings" for me, a hideous monster. 

My body whipped itself together responding. "Love" I chuckled, for this word meant pain. First Kase, then Youji, Aya, and now Omi? Great, Ken how many times will you set yourself up to get knocked down he thought.

"Do I like the rejection?" said ken examining his statement. Suddenly he felt light, happy, like the sun peaking through a storm.

At that moment he reached underneath his clothes feeling his warm flesh. Hugging himself, slowly reaching deeper into forbidden areas. All the while incoherently saying the three words that would mean the world to him….I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________________________________________________

The next day…

Ken woke up early and got ready for raging crowds of girls.  Tightly tying his apron his gat a watering can and bounced about watering the flowers. 

Omi walked in "Ken?" he asked surprised of this new behavior.

"Morning, make sure you open the curtains so the flowers get sunlight." he pointed out.

"I will…" faintly smiled Omi "Ken are you ok?" shyly asked Omi.

"I'm fine, curtains" demanded Ken. 

Omi shrugged and went to open the curtains. //He seems a little shaky but he is taking it pretty well. I feel so bad, poor Ken//

"Good morning Sexy!" said Youji looking at a mirror, making Omi roll his eyes.

"Good morning to you as well Youji" ken said, confident of himself. 

Youji snorted. "I was talking to Sexy, not Sexy junior the 5th" slyly said Youji.

Ken smiled then finished watering the plants, tossing the bucket aside. "I'll go get groceries. You and Omi can manage the shop until I return." Swiftly grabbing the list, Ken set out on his mission.

"Omi? Is something up with him?" accusingly said Youji. 

"Well…umm...I kind of said no when he..." Omi stopped when Youji cut him off.

"You rejected Ken?" said Youji sighing.

"Yeah." sadly said Omi slightly slumping.

"He was the same with me" mumbled Youji.

"He was the same?!. You mean… he liked you to?" gasped Omi.

"I'm bi, sure I did it with him" Youji sighed deeply. "But I was only using him…I never even opened my eyes or said anything to him when we did it…" said Youji.

Omi felt really bad now, not only was he rejected after confessing his pent-up love for Omi. But was also neglected and "used" by Youji. The thought made Omi sick. 

"He'll use any excuse to getaway, and is more happy then usual" said Youji returning his attention to sweeping the floor.

"Ken" whispered Omi, looking outside with despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________________________________________________

At the Grocery Store

"That'll be $75.04" blandly said the check out person. Ken handed the crumpled money and sparred coins to the old man. "Today you saved 1 penny." Ken rolled his eyes, Wow Great savings there.

He walked out of Albartsons heading for home the oversized grocery bags blocking most if not all his view. All of a sudden something bumped him forcing the brown bags to fly out of his hands. 

"Oh crap" he mused at the broken eggs and spilled milk. 

"Hey are you ok?" asked Ken, seeing the confused teen splayed on the ground. Ken reached his hand to help him up.

"You should watch where you're going…" said the boy standing up on his own. When the boy stood their eyes met, Sea foam blue and crisp Midnight eyes. 

"Hey! You're Weiss." Nagi crouched into a defensive position expecting to battle. 

"You're the school kid in Schwarz" recalled Ken. He smiled seeing the little boy preparing for a battle. "Sorry no Bugnuks today kid" said ken not able to contain a smile.

The smile faded as the soccer player glanced over at the broken eggs.

Nagi sneering at the kid remark stood strait up, a little relieved. Nagi levitated every salvageable object and placed it into the brown bags.

"Thanks" said Ken in a cheerful tone. "Poor eggs…" mumbled Ken. 

"So you have grocery duty?" said the teen wondering why he was casually talking to his enemy.

"This week. So hey, what are you doing out here?" Kens suspicion rose.

"Clearing my mind, I have to go. By the way, cute apron."  Smugly added Nagi before wandering down the sidewalk.

 'Strange meeting a Schwarz, he looks kind of sad…and my apron isn't cute' thought Ken as glanced down that had a picture of a little kitten. 'Ok maybe it is' He then returned to the store to buys some more eggs.

****He probably was wearing Omi's Apron! ^_^    Like it?    Love it?    Hate it? Review!

                    Pairings will come up as the story continues so be patient.****


	2. A voice and Youji

I'm sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ken****'s Monster: **

**Chapter 2 – The Voice and Youji**

"Hey Ken what took you so long I'm Starving" called Youji hovering around the groceries trying to snag a beer. 

"I ran into someone from Schwarz." calmly said Ken.

"What?!" said the Youji astonished. "And you're still alive?" He then hugged Ken in a (Weiss) vice-like grip.  

Omi just walked in witnessing the more then gentle hug. "Uh…hi Ken." shyly said Omi.

"Our kitten almost got killed by Schwarz!" enthusiastically said Youji squeezing Ken harder.

"Omigod! What?! Really? Ken, are you alright?!" concernly asked Omi, tugging on Ken's arm.

Aya silently strode in seeing Ken trying to keep his balance while Youji smothered him from behind and what looked like Omi hugging Ken's arm. Aya upon seeing this showed emotion.

 He frowned.

"What are you doing?" asked Aya, irritated.

Omi blushing, took a step back. "N...nothing…um...Oh! Ken was attacked by Schwarz!" 

"Not attacked, more like bumped into. It was the small guy, he broke our eggs so I had to buy more that's all." Ken sighed, unloading the groceries.

Aya nodded and swiftly grabbed a grape soda and retreated to his room. Youji managed to snag one more beer before he crept into the living room to watch some TV. Ken finished putting the groceries away and poured himself a glass of ice cold milk. Omi still stood there almost waiting for some kind of dismissal. 

Ken turned to Omi with a milk-stache "What's up? You ok Omi?" asked Ken resisting the strong urge to wrap his arms around Omi.

"Ken I…" Omi couldn't say it, he wasn't sure about how he felt about Ken, it was all so sudden. "Never mind…" said Omi in a disappointed tone. He started to exit the kitchen but not before Ken put his hand on Omi's shoulder, causing the blonde boy to give out a sharp gasp.

"I know you like these, so I got them for you." Said Ken handing Omi a package of strawberry pockey, with a grin.

"Oh" Omi blushed. //Ken remembered my favorite pockey// "Thanks" said Omi bowing, trying to hide his pink face.

"Anytime Omi chan" Ken said smiling. //I love it when Omi blushes, he's so cute. The silly blonde even bowed to me. These are a couple of the many reasons I love him…// Ken briefly thought before Omi dashed out of the room. Then a thick blanket of depression dropped upon him all of a sudden.

 'You know you could always rape him' said a dark and deep voice. 

"But I couldn't…he's an Angel" Ken said countering the voice's idea.

'Angel or not he doesn't want you' replied the voice. 

"But" Ken frowned not being able to reply. 

'If you can't stop thinking about it put yourself out of misery and screw him, it's the only way you can be free from your obsession. I know you really want him and his body. So take him.' Logically explained the voice. 'Just think about that little boy panting and squirming beneath you, calling out your name.'

 Ken stumbled back feeling his body heating as he envisioned Omi on his bed, wailing while the dark haired boy nibbled at his flesh. Ken's seed pouring all over Omi, his innocence lost.

 "I really want that but…" said Ken in a cowardice voice. 

 The voice intervened. 'But nothing, if that is what you desire then do it. Do you want to remain unsatisfied your whole life?...   One night that's all.' Said the voice in sheer delight.

"Just one night…" Ken repeated. "Just one night couldn't hurt, I love him so much. Maybe, just maybe, he'll let me take him. That would be so…" Ken stopped day dreaming as Youji entered the room.

"Who exactly do you love so much?" asked Youji with a grin on his face.

"Hya?!" said Ken unable to hide that Youji startled him. "Umm. No one"

"Liar" said Youji accusingly.

Ken sharply looked away, more then anything he hated liars and promised himself that he would not lie to anyone. A painful memory of Kase came up. Ken shuddered. //He was my best friend…// thought Ken still wondering why his friend would have turned on him.

"Well, that person doesn't love me so…" Ken paused wincing at his next words. "Nothing will happen…there is nothing and there will never be anything."

Youji sensed Ken's pain and sadness. "If you want…" started Youji, seriously looking at Ken.

"Huh…" Ken managed to say. It was surprising Youji was serious. This means there is something really important that Youji has to say.

"You can come to bed with me tonight." Stated Youji honestly.

"Really?" Ken rhetorically asked. He felt a warm relief that he had someone that would help him. "I need you, Youji" said Ken wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his head into Youji's chest.

Youji replied by rubbing Ken's back and stroking his head while he leaned forward, their bodies glued together. "I'm here for you Ken." Comfortingly said Youji. Youji then planted a kiss on Ken's forehead. Ken went limp and started to shed tears, which only made Youji hold him tighter and plant more kisses on him.

 Slowly Ken lifted his head. Seeing the tears fall from Ken's eyes made him sad. Youji responded, lapping up the tears. Soon his tongue licked the corner of Ken's mouth. Ken slowly diminished his cries and slightly opened his mouth awaiting Youji's presence.

Youji's tongue gladly entered prodding in and out of Ken's mouth. Ken whimpered when Youji pulled away .Immediately Youji planted sloppy kisses down Ken's neck. Ken exhaled with ecstasy. Youji then worked his hands under his shirt feeling Ken's heated and slightly damp body. Youji then kissed Ken passionately pushing Ken against the wall, rubbing his groin against Ken's. Both moaned in pleasure.      

"…Your room..." Ken panted through his heat haze. Youji simply nodded pulling on Ken's hand. They quickly went to Youji's room.

As they got there Youji pinned Ken onto the bed and removed ken's shirt while Ken tugged at Youji's belt. Youji quickly bent down smothering Ken with exotic kisses. Slowly, he traced Ken's hardening nipples with his tongue. Finally Youji's pants dropped to the floor exposing his arousal. Youji then lied on his bed staring up at the shirtless man who was blushing fiercely. Ken then moved down Youji in a snake like matter, and encircled Youji's member in his hand and temptingly licked the tip. Youji inwardly gasped at the divine temptation. Ken then engulfed Youji's cock, swirling his tongue around the bulging veins. Ken then moved back up to Youji, sharing the delightful taste. Ken then mounted Youji, as he reached for Youji's cock and slowly pumped it in a slow rhythm. Youji tauntingly pulled at Ken's pants. Ken breathed in at the gentle yet seducing act. Youji managed to pull down Ken's pants and briefs off. The now necked Ken took his own cock and rubbed it against Youji's. Youji then sat up licking Ken's lips, Ken responded by wrapping his legs around Youji's hip's and turned his head downwards to meet Youji with his tongue. Where they entered into a long and meaningful kiss. Youji then pulled away. Ken half-eyes glanced to see what he was doing. With a gasp, Ken's eyes shot open.  

"Ken, I care about you so much" said Youji staring directly at Ken. "I want you to be happy."

//He looked at me? He just said that he cares about me? // Ken thought in absolute bliss. "Youji, I care about you to. Thank you, for looking at me." Said Ken satisfied.

Youji produced a huge smirk and kissed Ken on the cheek. "Your welcome." 

Then they both got under the covers. Ken laid against Youji and loosely put an arm across his chest. 

"Youji I mean it, Thank you so much. I really needed help." Ken said in a meaningful voice.

"Anytime" Youji sighed in harmony, before he fell asleep. Ken smiled at Youji's messy hair …. //Youji made the voice go away. // (Or so Ken thought) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________________

I think I did pretty well this being my first naughty fan fiction. *grins*

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!

Next chapter Ken should meet up with more of Schwarz and Omi might make a decision about Ken. 

If you want to know more wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
